


Let Me In [art; song comic]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon-Typical Drinking, Crying, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Pining, fan comic, feather quill, lay it on me, song comic, vance joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Inspired by Vance Joy's song "Lay It On Me"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 30





	Let Me In [art; song comic]




End file.
